It Can't Rain All the Time
by tir-synni
Summary: Danny whumping. The tears can't fall forever.


It Can't Rain All the Time

by tir-synni

Okay, this is my first SG-1 fic, so if there's any discrepencies, please, let me know. Vidfic, Daniel/Sha're angst, Danny whumping. Maybe slight bit of j/d slash, just matters how you look at it. Please, review.

__

Daniel Jackson, standing in a moonlit desert. Behind his glasses, his blue eyes stare blankly, glistening with tears.

We walked the narrow path,

beneath the smoking skies.

__

He stumbles, walking forward, his feet sliding in the sand. Behind him, the Stargate looms, while Apophis's ships drift above.

Sometimes...you can barely tell the difference

between the darkness and light

__

Daniel falls to his knees, only to encounter a Jaffa's legs. Horrified, his eyes fly upward...to see Teal'c's concerned face. Daniel looks away.

Do you have faith

in what we believe?

__

Stumbling once again, Daniel walks on, as the faces of Hathor, Ra, Apophis, Cronus, and so many others appear in the stars above.

The truest test is when we cannot...

when we cannot see.

__

The moonlight glistens off something left in Daniel's footprints. It shines brightly, only to fade, revealing Daniel's glasses lying in the sand.

I hear pounding feet in the

in the streets below, and the

__

Daniel, standing on Abydos, watching as if from a distance the frightened natives sob and tremble from Apophis' attack.

and the women crying and the

and the children know that there

that there's something wrong

__

Blood stains the floor before the Abydos' Stargate. Heartwrenching cries rip through the air, and in the middle, Daniel stands, watching his world once again shatter before him.

and it's hard to believe that love will prevail

__

Daniel lies beside Sha're's lifeless body, blue eyes empty before sliding shut.

Oh it won't rain all the time

The sky won't fall forever

__

In a nameless parking lot, Daniel stands, drenched by the falling rain. He doesn't move to get out of the way. He simply drops his bookbag and lowers his head into his hands.

And though the night seems long

__

Amidst his chilled shivering, the shaking of Daniel's shoulders is unnoticeable.

your tears won't fall forever

__

And in the falling rain, Daniel's tears are invisible.

Oh, when I'm lonely

I lie awake at night

and I wish you were here

__

Daniel lying awake in a large bed, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling. Sha're's name is on his lips.

I miss you

__

Silently, his lips move. His voice doesn't say the words. His heart already has.

Can you tell me

is there something more to believe in?

__

Daniel stands alone in the desert, staring at something before him. Swallowing, he closes his eyes and turns his head away.

Or is this all there is?

__

Before him is Sha're's final resting place.

In the pounding feet in the

in the streets below and the

and the window breaks and

and a woman falls, there's

there's something wrong, it's

it's so hard to believe that love will prevail

__

Teal'c shoots, and Sha're falls. Daniel collapses beside her, laying beside his wife for the last time.

Oh it won't rain all the time

the sky won't fall forever

and thought the night seems long

your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall

your tears won't fall

forever

__

Daniel, older, wiser, again standing in the rain. He stands atop the SGC, his tears mixing with the rain. Now, though, his face is lifted to the sky, his lips moving in a silent plea.

Last night I had a dream

__

Daniel back at Abydos. He hears a noise behind him and turns around.

You came into my room

__

Sha're walks in, older, but her face is lit up with a brilliant smile

you took me into your arms

__

The pair embrace, Sha're clutching her husband close, like she would never let him go.

whispering and kissing me

and telling me to still believe

__

Sha're kisses Daniel's lips, his cheek, up to his ear. Her mouth moves, whispering something over and over, even as she peppers him with kisses.

But then the emptiness of a burning sea

against which we see

our darkest of sadness

__

Even as she holds Daniel close, Sha're eyes remain black with grief. A tear falls down her cheek, but she kisses Daniel before he can notice.

Until I felt safe and warm

I feel asleep in your arms

__

Clutching her close, Daniel relaxes against Sha're. Contented, he allows his eyes to slip shut...

When I awoke I cried again

for you were gone

Oh, can you hear me?

__

...When he opens them again, Sha're is gone. Trembling, Daniel realizes it was just a dream.

It won't rain all the time

__

Daniel, endlessly in the pouring rain

The sky won't fall forever

__

Daniel tilts his head back, allowing the sky to cleanse his tears

And though the night seems long

__

On and on, the darkness burns, and within it...

your tears won't fall forever

__

...Daniel cries.

It won't rain all the time

__

The rain begins to slow

The sky won't fall forever

__

The heavens begin to clear

and though the night seems long

__

The sun begins to rise

your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall

__

A strong hand reaches out, wiping away Daniel's tears.

your tears won't fall

__

Daniel turns to meet Jack's understanding eyes

forever

__

Daniel smiles weakly at Jack, allowing the older man to lead him back to SGC.


End file.
